Tierra
by Hueto
Summary: -Ya, ya, no dije nada -Se excusó el muchacho levantando las manos, que como siempre, estaban llenas de tierra. Tierra. Tierra... -¡Tierra! -Sonrió Ignatia Wildsmith, la sonrisa de una persona que no puede creer lo ciega que ha sido.


_Esta historia participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_El mundo de Harry no me pertenece, es de Jotaká._

* * *

_**Tierra**_

* * *

-¡Achís! -Estornudó sonoramente por enésima vez. Fastidiada, tomó un pedazo de túnica vieja y lo enrolló al rededor de su cabeza, tapándose efectivamente la nariz y la boca. Una vez concluida ésta tarea, regresó a su área de trabajo, deteniéndose en la puerta para observar el progreso de su obra.

Ignatia Wildsmith suspiró cansada y maldijo la hora en que le pasó aquél accidente que lo inició todo. Por puro masoquismo, comenzó a recordar cada pequeño detalle de aquél día.

* * *

_Se levantó, como siempre, a penas el sol entró por la ventana de su pequeña cabaña, se dispuso a rebuscar en la alacena por ingredientes para hacer el desayuno, dándose cuenta que casi se le acababan la mayoría de los condimentos, y que los niveles de carne de conejo estaban peligrosamente bajos, se decidió a salir a recolectar comida a penas pusiera algo en su estómago._

_Dicho y hecho, el sol aún no llegaba a lo más alto del cielo e Ignatia ya salía de casa con una cesta y un par de trampas que le había cambiado a Trastafar, el cazador del pueblo ubicado en la colina al sur de su cabaña, por medicinas para su hija, la pobre tenía un severo caso de spattergroit._

_Ella, como buena graduada de Hogwarts, buena Ravenclaw y sobretodo buena especialista en Herbología, se ufanaba de conocer todas y cada una de las plantas que crecían en la zona, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba para abastecer su hogar por lo menos otra semana, quizás semana y media si nadie venía a visitarla._

_Al hallarse cerca del lago, buscando gurdirraíces decidió nadar un poco, hacía ya varios días desde su último baño, así que sería un buen momento. Desprendida de su capa, túnica y elementos interiores se zambulló, disfrutando de la frescura del agua, el cosquilleo de los peces y el masaje que la fina arena del fondo le daba a sus cansados pies._

_-¡ARGHH! -El grito de Ignatia retumbó en el bosque, e hizo volar a unos cuantos pájaros._

_-Lo lamento mucho señorita, no era mi intención espiarla._

_-¿Y cuál era tu intención, parado detrás de ésos arbustos?_

_-Yo... Quería... - El pobre mozo intentaba ver hacia todos lados excepto a ella, quien intentaba contener la sonrisa, lo más probable era que fuera la primera vez que aquél crío se encontraba tan de cerca con una mujer desnuda. - Me mandaron a buscarla. -Dijo al fin._

_-¿Quién?_

_-El Sr. Y la Sra. Arlett, su hijo mayor Edmund ha contraído spattergroit._

_-Ya veo, cierra los ojos muchacho, voy a salir, y como te pesque abriéndolos aunque sea un poco, te voy a transformar en un gusarajo._

* * *

_Antes de ir a la Casa Arlett, Ignatia dejó su cesta en su hogar y tomó un frasco con remedio para las pústulas, otro para el dolor y otro para la comezón, era lo único que podía hacer por el chico, puesto que no había cura para ello. Aplicó las pociones en los lugares debidos, dio unas cuantas indicaciones y se dispuso a salir del lugar, cuando el Sr. Sergei Arlett la detuvo._

_-¿Dónde está la otra poción?_

_-¿Cuál otra poción?_

_-Ésa que le diste a la mocosa del cazador._

_Ignatia frunció el ceño, no sólo por que le molestaban las actitudes demandantes, sino por que se le había agotado dicha poción, y no era fácil de hacer._

_-El chico estará bien sin ella, sus defensas parecen estar encargándose de la enfermedad, no necesitan ayuda. En cambio la hija del..._

_-Mi hijo va a tener toda la ayuda que le pueda comprar. -Al escuchar esto, se contuvo de no rodar los ojos, en cambio, asintió educadamente y le aseguró que la haría al instante, porque podía entender la angustia que sentía un padre por la salud de su hijo. -Quiero un caldero de cada una de éstas pociones._

_Ignatia abrió los ojos sorprendida y dijo: -Que yo no pienso cargar hasta acá, puedo hacerlos pero no voy a mover un dedo para transportarlos._

_-Fluvius se encargará de ello._

_-Sea pues. -Aceptó ella, y con el mozo partió de regreso a su casa._

* * *

_El área de trabajo estaba llena de ingredientes, cortados, aplastados, hechos polvo, batidos, mezclados y demás, Ignatia trabajaba en tres pociones a la vez ante la mirada fascinada de Fluvius al que ocasionalmente le gruñía órdenes como "pasa aquello" o "pon ésos por allá"._

_-¡No no no! ¿Qué haces? -Inquirió en una de ésas veces. -¡No le eches tierra a mi mezcla!_

_-Yo no..._

_-¡Tus manos chico, están llenas de tierra! -Comentó exasperada -, ahora tendré que volver a hacerlo. ¡Quita eso de mi vista! -Exclamó señalando el cuenco con la mezcla arruinada._

_A partir de ése momento, la mujer comenzó a farfullar enojada, no contra el muchacho, que a pesar de todo como que le caía bien, más bien contra Sergei Arlett y su estúpido hijo que jugaba con niñas enfermas._

_-Todavía que le hago un favor... -Decía volviendo a hacer la mezcla y secándola con su varita hasta volverla polvo. -Me sale con sus tonterías... -Puso el cuenco en la mesa y se dispuso a prender la chimenea-, Cree que puede comprarme así nada más... -Enojada, puso el caldero en ella y reguló la temperatura con su varita -. Como si fuera un vil pedazo de carne... -Agregó la base líquida de la poción con sumo cuidado -, o un sirviente que está siempre a sus órdenes...-Esperó a que cambiara de color, golpeando levemente el piso con su pie derecho, demostrando su impaciencia, Fluvius la seguía mirando divertido -Quiero un caldero de cada poción -Imitó al Sr. Arlett regulando la temperatura del caldero -, Por que tengo una casa enorme donde guardarlos -Tomó el cuenco de polvos y agregó la mitad, removiendo la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. -¡Bienvenida a la presuntuosa Casa Arlett! -Terminó de agregar los polvos, que en su enojo, cayeron fuera del caldero y en la flama de la chimenea, que se volvió de color verde y se tragó al caldero._

* * *

Ignatia Wildsmith gimió frustrada, recordar la historia no le servía en nada, llevaba meses intentando conseguir el mismo efecto y sin ningún resultado prometedor, lo más cercano que había tenido era que las flamas se volvieran verdes, pero no transportaban nada.

Había repasado aquél día en su cabeza una y otra vez, incluso había escrito paso por paso todo lo que había hecho y lo había replicado, por supuesto con ayuda de Fluvius y sorpresivamente, del Sr. Arlett. Pero no importaba cuántas gurdirraíces recolectara, cuántas veces nadara desnuda frente al mozo, cuántas veces hiciera la condenada poción, no pasaba nada. De nada.

-¿Alguna novedad? -La voz de Fluvius interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no quería hablar, ni podía, por la tela en su boca.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Llevo días estornudando, creo que mi nariz ya no soporta tantos polvos. -Contestó como pudo.

-Quizá debería descansar un rato. -Sugirió el chico, como tantas otras veces, y como las mismas tantas otras veces, sólo se ganó una mirada asesina. -Ya, ya, no dije nada -Se excusó el muchacho levantando las manos, que como siempre, estaban llenas de tierra.

Tierra. Tierra...

-¡Tierra! -Gritó de pronto, eufórica, pasó las hojas de su libreta. - Dejé el cuenco en la mesa, si, si. - Murmuraba. -Pero cuando lo tomé de regreso... Lo tomé de... -

-¡Aquí! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tomé el cuenco equivocado! ¡El que tenía tierra! -Sonrió ella, la sonrisa de una persona que no puede creer lo ciega que ha sido. De inmediato se puso a repetir la mezcla, ésta vez, añadiendo algo de tierra, tomó un caldero, lo puso en la chimenea y aventó los polvos al fuego gritando: -¡Casa Arlett!

Ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, bajaron la colina en tiempo récord y tocaron la puerta sin aliento. La Sra. Arlett les abrió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Llegó un caldero por la chimenea. -Les anunció. Fluvius y ella se miraron contentos, él la abrazó y la levantó del suelo.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo le va a llamar a su invento?

-Polvos Fluvius

-Pero...

-Jamás lo hubiera logrado sin ti muchacho.

Él se sonrojó y ella se rió. Pronto, su mente se llenaba de posibilidades, aún había tanto que hacer para perfeccionarlos, sin embargo nunca olvidaría aquél momento, en donde una llama verde se tragó por primera vez un caldero.


End file.
